The Aftermath
by OverObsessiveWriter
Summary: Ever since Johnny and Dally died, nothing has been the same. When Ponyboy loses his memory after being jumped, will things ever be the same?
1. The Brawl

"Let the past be content with itself, for man needs forgetfulness as well as memory." ― James Stephens

* * *

Nothing has been the same since Johnny and Dally died. I mean, sure, us greasers stick together, but everything's changed. Don't get me wrong, we're still close-knit and everything but not as much as we used to be. Everyone's drifting. Darry's been spending more time than usual working and Soda and Steve spend most, if not all, of their time at the DX fixing up junk that probably won't be of use to even the lowest of people. Two-Bit, if anyone, has been the one who has been acting the most like his usual self. He still stays boozed up most every night but at least you can count on him to brighten the mood.

It was about five o'clock on a Friday. Soda, Darry, and Steve would be home soon. And as long as I'm telling the truth, I wasn't looking forward to seeing them. Not even Sodapop. And that means a lot considering he's probably one of my favorite people in the world. I decided that while they were gone, I could catch a movie. There was a new one coming out with Elvis in it. I quickly grabbed a coat because Darry would skin me alive knowing I didn't have a jacket on a night like this, I went out the door slamming it behind me, running down the pavement before anyone could stop me.

As I slowed down, I pulled on my jacket, feeling the chilly air hit my face and torso. When I turned down the street, that's when I saw them. Socs. It had to be the damn near whole gang! There were at least ten of them, standing near an electricity pole, as if anticipating my arrival. I slowly skidded to a stop, '_Oh no,' I_ thought, '_This is just like last time!' _My eyes widened in realization. There were here to kill me. They were avenging their friend, Bob. I really don't know why I'm so surprised. Maybe Darry and the rest of the gang knew something. Maybe that's why they were acting so strange lately. Before I knew it, I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could and as long as I could, but it seemed no matter what I did, they kept up with me. As I turned down a street I glanced behind me. '_There's more of them! Where are they coming from?'_ I furrowed my brow in thought as I reached the end of the street. '_Of course,' _I clapped a hand to my forehead, scolding myself through my thoughts. _'This is a dead end. Perfect. Now I'll die for sure.' _

I searched everywhere for a place to go, a place to hide, but the Socs approached wildly from every different direction. The first blow came to my head, the second to my gut. I doubled in pain, the fetal position, on the ground, cursing to myself almost inaudible. I felt four more excruciating blows to the head before I heard feet scampering and yelling. That's when I knew Darry and Soda had found me. I was mad. Mostly at myself, though. I couldn't even hold lousy Socs off. It only took one slug and I was down, almost out cold. _I'm pathetic, _I thought as I felt my body being picked up by brawny arms. I was being cradled like a babe. I heard soft whimpers and cries of agony flow throughout the circle around me. I couldn't open my eyes but I knew that the rest of the boys had formed one. I could hear their heavy breathing from all directions. I also knew I must look like hell. No one cries for a person who isn't hurt and if they did, why else would they be crying?

I felt Soda's hand on my forehead and then I heard Darry's voice, "Ponyboy… Pony, wake up!" After several moments of silence, I could tell he realized I wasn't moving and wasn't going to. Like I said, I couldn't even open my eyes. "Someone call an ambulance! He needs a hospital, now!" I could hear his voice quivering and grow louder as the sentence dragged on. I attempted, with no prevail, to tell them both that I was sorry but all that happened was everything faded to blackness.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so reviews and opinions would be appreciated! Hope you enjoyed Chapter one!**


	2. Guilt

"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering." - Paulo Coelho

* * *

(Darry's POV.)

So, this is what life's come too. As I wait for this goddamn ambulance, there's only two things going through my head. The first thought is I'm truly wondering if my kid brother is alive. As I cradle his limp body to my chest, I stifle sobs. '_First, mom and dad. Then, Johnny and Dally. Now, our baby, Ponyboy. This can't be happening!' _I think sullenly, looking around frantically for any sign of an ambulance. My other thought was; how fucking long does it take for an ambulance to get here? I could run him to the hospital twice as fast. As much as I'm worried about Ponyboy, I'm worried about Soda. He's been pacing ever since Pony passed out cold. "Soda, c'mere," I call out to him, hoping to get him to calm down for a moment. '_I don't know what he's worried about. Pony'll be just fine!' _I said this in my head so many, many times, trying to reassure myself. But the thing is, I am worried. Worried to the point it makes me sick. Ponyboy was pale and awfully bruised and battered. And I don't even want to speak of the trail of blood coming from a possible crack in his skull. Oh, I'd get those Socs. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Soda finally trudged over, looking at our kid brother with anxiety showing on his face. I felt bad for the kid, Ponyboy meant everything to him. We were brothers and practically best friends, too. '_This is my entire fault,' _I thought, '_if I wasn't such a terrible guardian; we wouldn't be in this situation. I don't pay enough attention him.' _I looked at Sodapop once more before looking down at Pone, guilt all over my face. My lip curled up into a frown, just as I think I'm going to cry, the flashing of red and blue ambulance lights come hurling down the road. The men and woman crawl out of the car and open up the back latch, pulling out a stretcher. I almost swat away the man as he pries Pony away from my arms. As much as I hate them taking him away, he needs medical attention, and fast. Soda drops to his knees as they take Pony away. He's bawling. Like the rest of us, he doesn't know if Pony'll live or not. I drop to my knees also. I'm normally not the praying type of man, but in a time like this, I just had too. _'God, it's me, Darry Curtis. Yeah, I know you haven't heard from me in a while. Crazy, right? But I really need your help. My baby brother…. He's hurt. Real bad. Please, God, don't take him. He means everything to me and Soda. More than he knows it. Take me instead. This isn't fair. Please, please, don't take Pony.' _By the end of that prayer, I was in tears, too. And I sure ain't a crier.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope no one is offended by the 'prayer' I put in there. Sorry if chapters are short! Still getting used to this! Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Confrontation

"The worst memories stick with us, while the nice ones always seem to slip through our fingers." ― Rachel Vincent

* * *

(Ponyboy's POV.)

When I woke up, everything was bright. And I mean everything. I had to blink about twenty times to get my eyes readjusted to the light in this room. I sat up groggily, wiping my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Where was I? Nothing looked familiar. At all. Everything seemed brand new, except for me. I was just plain old Ponyboy. That's all I could remember. I couldn't even remember why I thought I was plain. I shook my head slightly, finally realizing I was in a hospital. I was the only one in the room, so I felt comfortable enough to look around closely to my surroundings. On my right side, there was a heart monitor._ Beep beep beep._ It kept a somewhat steady rate and it seemed to be connected to me. '_Well,' _I thought, '_this is a good sign. I remember the basics. I just can't remember memories. Or people in my life. Seriously, have I ever had a birthday party? How old am I?' _I looked down at the IV connected to my wrist and I yanked it out, screeching a bit in pain. I never liked hospitals. I'm not sure why, I just know I hate them. I pulled both legs over the left side of the hospital bed, placing them on the cold hard floor. At first, my legs wobbled from my own weight, and then I got used to it. I hobbled around my hospital room for a minute or two before staggering over to the door. If no doctor would come to me and tell me why I was here, I would find out myself. I walked around aimlessly until I found a doctor. He was tall and lanky, and he was speaking to a whole bunch of men who looked like they hadn't showered in days. Their hair was greasy. And when I say greasy, I'm not talking about just a little bit to help the end stand up straight, I'm talking about the grease was everywhere. From the top of their heads to the back of their heads. All of their hair was long, too. They looked like they were all related. I didn't want to interrupt but I couldn't help it, I jumped into the doctor's conversation. He obviously had just started speaking because his exact words before I interrupted him were, "I have the news on your brother." As soon as I broke up his conversation, all men in the room, including the clan who didn't shower, looked over at me, bewildered. The doctor had a look of shock and anger on his face, meanwhile the clan looked happy as well as relieved. Before I knew it, I was being lifted up into a bone crushing hug from someone I had never met before in my life. "Put me down! Someone help me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs yet the man didn't let go. He was tall and broad-shouldered. Very muscly. His hugs almost hurt. The man stared at the doctor with a look that seemed to say, 'Speak up. Now.' He set me back down and I stepped back a few paces. Slowly, and uncertainly, the doctor began to speak. "As I was saying, Mr. Curtis, your brother seems to have a severe concussion along with post-traumatic amnesia. I'm very sorry to inform your family like this."

It felt mighty awkward being here in this family's probable darkest moment so I spoke quietly, " I'm sorry about your brother." As soon as I said it, I regretted it instantly. I soon felt four pairs of eyes trained on me. The handsome boy with the dark-gold hair eyes brimmed with fresh tears. I felt awful for even speaking up. I looked over at the doctor and spoke softly, "So, what's wrong with me? Why am I here?" The doctor looked from me to the big, strong-looking boy. The big man finally approached me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "You really don't remember, do you, Ponyboy?" I immediately started panicking, "How do you know my name?" He suddenly looked years older than he was. I could tell this man had gone through a lot in his lifetime. He looked over to the golden haired boy and he walked up also, "Ponyboy, I'm your brother Darry. And this is our brother, Sodapop." "Sodapop? Ain't that kinda a funny name?" They only grinned in response to that. I didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was too late. I quietly said sorry before looking down at the carpet, embarrassed. The doctor then stepped up and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Well, Ponyboy needs to rest. You can visit him tomorrow. Visiting hours are between 6:00 AM and 4:00 PM." Suddenly, this supposed brother of mine, Darry looked at the doctor, almost with a threating type of look. "This," he motioned to me, "is my kid brother. I'm not leaving. Neither is Soda. Aren't you, little buddy?" The golden haired boy nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. He then turned back to a boy about the same age as him and to another with long, rusty colored sideburns. Man, he sure had a toothy grin. "Sorry, you guys. You'll have to leave. See you tomorrow though." The boy the same age as Sodapop grimaced and Soda spoke up again. "Oh, cool it, Steve. My brothers need me." Steve then gave Soda an apologetic look before embracing him. Darry then walked over to old rusty, "Sorry, Two-Bit, 'bout all this. You'll come see Pony tomorrow won't you?" Two-Bit only smirked before shrugging, "I'll come if I ain't too boozed up!" Darry punched him playfully on the shoulder before Steve and Two-Bit, also known as Rusty to me, left. '_Huh,' _I thought, '_So we have Darry and Sodapop, my brothers. I'll have to check up on that one. We don't even look alike.' _I looked at Darry and Soda before going back into thoughts, '_and there is Steve and Two-Bit. Steve doesn't seem to like me much. Two-Bit seems alright. I'd like to get to know him. I wonder if his real name is really Two-Bit.' _I shrugged to myself before the doctor escorted me back to my room along with my newly found brothers.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is chapter 3! Enjoy! Read and review! Also, to my first reviewer, TheRowanBishop, I will do something, later on, about life without Dally and Johnny, both! I'm a fangirl, too, don't worry! :)**


End file.
